Destined Souls
by Anastasia DeSilva
Summary: A Sequel to Fifty Shades Dejavu, aka - The Connected Souls. Ana returns to US as a single woman and CG sweeps her off her feet. He shows her the world and they are happy. Will the couple enjoy the happiness forever. With Christian's past shadowing them, will Ana survive the relationship.
1. Prolog

_**Dear Faithful readers and followers, Finally the sequel that you have been waiting for is born. I hope you guys will enjoy it. This prolog is a re-cap of what happened in the last chapter of Dejavu - which I am renaming it as The Connected Souls. Thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

'Christian. I realize that I am in love with you too. I couldn't help but to think of you. You filled my mind day and night.

'Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to push you but I' Christian interrupts me but I have to say this to him.

'Christian, I know what I want. I want my life and I want you in it. And I am sure of it. I know this is what I want. I have given a long thought about it. Throughout the flight.' Christian reaches my hand and holds hid as if his life hangs on it.

'Anastasia, I waited for you for eight long months. I got drunk on your wedding night. I thought I had lost you.' He looks into my eyes. I know he can see my heart through my eyes. His gray eyes had never been clearer.

'But..' I wanted to ask him so many questions but he hushes me.

'Let me speak Ana…' I nod at him and he is still holding my hand.

'Ana, when I first saw you, I felt I knew you for my entire life and as you know, the type of relationship I was in before..' I nod at him. I know he is involved in BDSM but to what extent? Is he still with them? Was he involved emotionally? I don't know.

'Anastasia, I can read your face. I know what is going on in your mind. No Ana, I was not involved emotionally with any one of my subs. It was a pure business arrangement.' I opened my mouth to ask a question that is bothering me but he places his index finger on my lips.

'I am in a clean bill of health, I can assure you that.' I nod at him, trusting him. His eyes show that he speaks the truth. I can see the honesty in him through his gray eyes, which I have never seen in Karthi.

'Anastasia, when I saw you on that flight the first time, I had a sub, Merci. I was so drawn to you. You were like a magnet pulling my attention towards you, every nerve in my body was paying attention to your movement. Your fragrance, lavender, burned into my mind. I tried to forget you but was not successful. I saw you in Merci, but it was not enough. I wanted you. I ended the contract immediately and started following you.' He stops and took a long sip of his wine.

'Anastasia, after ending the contract, I destroyed the playroom. I redecorated the room, for you.' He smiles feeling that he has accomplished a big thing. It is a big thing for him to sacrifice something just for me whom he doesn't even know.

'That is very thoughtful Christian but I need to know something,' now I am worried. He wants me. Alright but as a what? Sub? Hell no!

'Anastasia, I don't want you as my sub. I want you as a special person in my life, the most important person in my life. My girlfriend.' he says with a spark in his eyes and a big wide smile.

'Christian… I… I… ' I am dumbfounded with his honesty and sincerity.

'Anastasia, I love you' and he kisses my knuckles he rises from his seat. I followed him and got on my feet. I look into his beautiful eyes and I know what I want.

'Christian, I love you too.' I said and I know I mean it and I know Christian means every word and for the first time, I know I am being loved.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - The Heart to Heart Talk

* * *

'Will you follow me to Seattle?'

'Seattle?'

'Yes. I want to introduce you to my mother.'

Whoaaaa this is too fast. I need some time to recover from my past and Christian seems to be moving way to fast. I look at him and his eyebrows were pulled close together.

'What are you worried off?'

'I just got divorced and..' but he cuts me off.

'It is an annulment. It is not a divorce.' He says with a strong voice.

'Fine. I just got an annulment. I need to gather myself first before I move on.' Even though I have moved forward, assuring everyone around me that I am fine and over the marriage, deep down, it was still my first love. The first love that I had and got cheated. I am crushed but I am putting a bold face leaving everything behind. I know Christian will be there for me but I need time to recover.

'Ana, I understand you need time to recover, but I have waited so long for you. I don't want to lose you again.'

'Christian. Listen. Firstly, I am not going anywhere. I fell back to you when I went through the annulment. You were my cushion. I was comfortable with you cushioning me but I need time to recover. It is only days ago I was married and now divorced. Yes, I love you but to go and meet your parents is a big step. I need to be mentally prepared.'

Christian nods in agreement. Finally, I think I made him understand.

'Fine Ana. I will let you have some time but still, follow me to Seattle.' He asks hopefully. I would really like to see my study that he has made for me. I would like to know more about him and this can be the opportunity for me to start. It will allow me to know him better.

Before I can reply, he added, 'Trust me Ana. I know you are very fragile now. I want to hold you from breaking apart.' And he looks into me again. 'Trust me?' he whispers.

'Christian, I trust you. Thank you for considering my current state. I will follow you to Seattle but provided, you send me back before my training starts.' I finish with a smile.

'Of course. We will spend some time in Seattle, I want to show you something, and I know you will enjoy it.' A secretive smile plays on his lips. Jolly good. A surprise. I have forgotten how a surprise will feel.

'What?' I ask and my mood has lifted to a considerably happy mood.

'It is a surprise. Ana, you deserve to be happy. I want to make you happy.'

'Thank you Christian. Thank you for understanding me. I am sorry about your parents..' I feel bad, upset, that I said no to his request.

'Anastasia, I want you to be comfortable when you meet them. I know they will like you but your feelings are important to me.'

* * *

CPOV

'I will be leaving tomorrow, if things fall into place. Get the jet to be on standby from nine onwards. Drive back my car and get Sawyer to pick me up once the ETA is confirmed.'

Taylor nods and a small smile is playing on his lips. He knows that all this madness for the last eight months is going to end once Anastasia is back at San Francisco. I hear Taylor whistling few days back when I spoke to the lawyer about the annulment going through successfully during dinner. Ana should be arriving in another hour or so and I just can't wait to lay my eyes on her. Her beautiful clear eyes and innocent smile has been filling my dream and now, I will enjoy the view. Once ready, I drive off to the airport. This is the night I have been waiting for a very long time, feels like forever. Twenty minutes later, she walks out of the airport looking as beautiful as ever. She is in light blue top and black jeans carrying a cream bag. She doesn't know that I am here waiting for her and as she gaze catches mine, she smiles feeling contented and happy. She walks towards me with her luggage and a smile on her face. I can help but to grin at her.

'Anastasia' I say, with love heavy in heart. She looks so cute and lovable.

'What on earth are you doing here?' she asks with obvious surprise on her face but there is a glimpse of excitement and happiness.

'To see you. I missed you. I have to see you.' If only I can show her how much I missed her. But to my surprise, she also misses me. And she has light pink peeps her soft cheeks. I load her luggage into the car boot after closing the door of the passenger seat once she is in. _Phew! This is it. I must tell her my feelings. I must have her. I want to show her the world. For that she has to be my girlfriend. Phew._ I close the boot and walk around the driver seat. She is calmly sitting examining her nails. She is so damn perfect and I am not sure what is there to examine. I start driving and try to gather my wits. Here goes nothing. Just as I want to tell her that I need to talk to her, she asked me.

'Where are we going Christian?' her voice was soft but clear. Thank you darling, I smile.

'We must talk.' I reply looking into her beautiful clear brown eyes.

'Where are we going to talk?' She stares back into my eyes and I feel that she can just see my heart and soul.

'We are going to drop your luggage at your place and going for supper.' I fill her in.

'Or we can stay at my place and talk.' She suggests. Oh, sweet girl. No way. I might not end up talking then. _Slap slap. Gain her trust. Make her your girlfriend._

'I have arranged for supper at the hotel I am staying and we are going there,' I reply clipped, trying to impose some control.

'Christian, thanks for deciding but may I seek your permission to freshen up?' she asks sarcastically. I continued teasing her until we reached her apartment. I think I manage to piss her off but in a nice way. Into the house, I can't keep my hands from her. I just need to hold her. Just as she turn away to freshen up, I tug her elbow and she fell right into my arm which perfectly encircle her waist. The kiss that I have yearning for days, crushing my lips on her soft lips is the remedy for all my emptiness inside me. Finally, when we break the kiss, it was amazing. I just have to talk to her. Talk my heart and soul out. After she is ready, she walks to the living and she looks yummy. I might just drag her to the bed. _Slap Slap! Stick to the agenda idiot!_

She calls her sister on the way to the hotel and I listen closely to her conversation. I loved when she said she is following her heart. I am her heart! I do a little tango in my head. During dinner, she accepted my proposal. That left me in cloud nine. I am glad she did not freak out of shut me off. Of course I am saddened with her decision of not meeting my mother, but her reasons were reasonable. _When the heck did I become so soft? But Ana is soft, fragile and I want her._

I have planned days ahead to show her a very good time. Make her forget her recent heartbreak and just enjoy the present. After dinner, it took all my will power to refrain myself from taking her to my room at the top floor of this hotel and bury into her. She was smiling all the way back to her apartment and it is way past midnight. It didn't seem to bother her. She was just enjoying the ride with the window down and wind blowing her soft hair. The lavender smell, again, fills my nostrils and it became an addiction now. After pulling up infront of her apartment, I open the door for her.

'Aren't you coming up?' she asks with a smile.

'I would like to but it is not the right time. You know I have trouble keeping my hands off you and if I am alone with you, I might end up in bed with you.' Her eyes widens but a small smile is still playing in her lips.

'What time should I be ready tomorrow?' she asks looking away escaping my gaze. I place my palm on her cheek and softly rub my thumb against her soft skin.

'We will leave when you are ready. I will wait for you.'

'Christian, you have waited very long. I will be ready at eight.' She takes my palm and kisses the center of it. It was a hotline to my little brother and now he is standing in attention. If I want, I can just follow her up but I need her to trust me. I walk her up till her door step and she smiles sheepishly. Finally, she tip toed and kisses me on my nose.

'No one has kissed me on my nose.'

'You have a nice sharp nose. I wonder why no one kissed it.'

'That is a first Ms Steele.'

'There will be many more to come, Mr Grey' she smirks at me. I pull her into my embrace and kissed her back. I can never get enough of those pink soft lips.

'I will be here at eight. See you Ana, good night.'

* * *

APOV

I would have just dragged him in and push him on my bed. I just need him to touch me. Every time he touches a small portion of my skin, it leaves a trail of burning sensation. I can see that he is taking thing slowly, gaining my trust. I know I trust him and I have to show him that I trust him. I will follow him till end of the world if it takes. I should be more relaxed instead of building a wall around me. Tomorrow is the day, I am going to live according to my heart.

By seven thirty, I am all packed and ready. I am not sure of what he has planned, so I have packed dresses, jeans and blouses. Also two sarees. I need them. They make me feel sexy and confident. And my sister manage to gather some of our old friends who are living at Portland to company me for a classical dance show on Sunday. It is amazing to think how fast she works on thing. Only last night I told her I am going to Seattle with Christian and will be back on Tuesday and this is what she has cooked up for me.

'Ana, enjoy yourself. You have never thought of yourself and I think, for once, you must live for yourself.'

'Thanks Ven.'

After speaking to her, my heart was very light and couldn't wait to spend time with Christian. At eight, my door bell rings and I skip to the door knowing who is at the other side. A quick glance on the mirror and I am happy with what I see. My blue jeans, matched well with a yellow top and a cute white cardigan. I open the door and Christian is there with a wide smile on his face.

'Good Morning Anastasia.'

'Good Morning Christian!' I am just happy to see him and I know he knows that.

'Ready?'

'Yes!'

'Where is your luggage?'

'What luggage. It is only for few days. This is my travel bag' I point to him my black small and compact bag and he looked surprised.

'That's it?'

'Yes.'

'My sister packs her whole room even if we are going away for a day.'

I can see he adores his sister.

'I have what I need.'

'Come.'

We left to the airport. The usual morning chaos is already visible. Instead of heading to the departure hall, Christian turns to a private entrance. I shoot a quizzical glance and he explains.

'Private Jet. So we have a special entrance.'

'I know but we have to check in through' and as usual, he cuts me off. He just knows me like the back of his hand. I wonder how.

'I have checked in for us. And we can't smuggle something on our own jet, so, no customs.'

'You just know me to well,' I mumble. He laughs and it is so beautiful. As I step out the car, Taylor is there. I wonder where he was earlier. I did not see him since I came back.

'How are you Taylor?'

'I am good Ms Steele. How are you ma'am?'

'Tasha please. Cut the ma'am and I am very good.' I smile warmly at him. He gives a very fatherly vibration around him and I know Taylor takes good care of Christian. At the tail end of my eye, I can see Christian's expression is changing from calm to typhoon. _He can't be jealous of Taylor! But he is. Haha!_

'Have a safe trip, Mr Grey, Ms Steele.' He says and takes the key from Christian and walks to the driver seat. We board the plane and it is not a simple plane. It is a Boeing 787 Dreamliner. It is very spacious and one of its kind. Once seated, I buckle up. Christian still looks upset. An air hostess makes her way to us and smiles warmly. The cream and wood interior is just marvelous.

'I am Natalie, the airhostess. The jet will depart in five minutes. Please fasten your seat beat.'

I nod to her and Christian just kept on sulking. _So babyish_ I tought to myself. AS the jet lifts, I get excited to spend more time with Christian and to know him better and understand him. Once we are at 30,000 feet, the seat belt sign is offed. I am sitting facing Christian and he is lost in his thought.

'Why are you sulking?' I ask him straight.

'No..' he gives a tight smile.

'Do not bullshit.'

He widens his eyes and finally a smile plays on his lips.

'You like Taylor?' he asks.

'Of course. He has a fatherly vibration radiating. Why did you ask?'

'Nothing.'

'Are you jealous Mr Grey?' I whisper to him. His smile grew wider.

'When it comes to you, I am always jealous. You have no idea how I was fuming with jealously after you told me not to see you at all.'

'And what made you jealous?'

'You, with another man.'

'Even when he didn't touch me?'

'He was still beside you. Inhaling your smell. Enjoying your beauty. He still held your hands. But me? I could only see you on the monitor of my computer, screen savers, and.. the other is a secret.'

'Childish!' I smile and the airhostess appears with our breakfast. A simple but delicious one. Pancakes with maple syrup, muffin and coffee. He remembered what we had.

'Our first breakfast menu' he smiles.

'You are wonderful.'

After breakfast, Christian gets up holding out his hand.

'Come. I want to show you around.'

I know this is a custom made interior as per Christian's request. I can guess from it. I wonder what he has here. We walk pass the pantry and Natalie gives a tight smile and hurries to the front. Christian opens another door and we are at a narrow walkway.

'This is my study. I have meetings, conference calls and such here.' I walk in and it is white and green interior. It has a very soothing effect. Then he stops at the lavatory and finally he stops at a door.

'This has never been used.'

'What is it?'

He opens the door and a beautiful room appears with a huge double bed. I think it is super king size. I look at him searching for an answer.

'I never had a reason to use this. I slept at the sitting area if I am travelling overnight.'

My tear escapes my eyes with his honesty. He was into some heavy stuff but he is not the maniac that I first thought of him. I hug him so hard till I can feel his heartbeat against my neck.

'You are short!' he jokes.

'You are overgrown!' I tease him back releasing him.

'You will be the first one to even step foot inside here.'

'Christian…


	3. Chapter 2 - Ana Goes To Seattle

CHAPTER 2 - ANA GOES TO SEATTLE

I look into those clear gray eyes, but before I could move a muscle, the pilot's voice fills the aircraft.

'We are approaching rain clouds and may experience turbulence. Please proceed to your seats and fasten the seat belts immediately.'

Christian grabs my arm and pulls me closer, 'You were rescued by the weather. You just don't know how much I want to drag you to that bed,' he whispers deliciously dangerous. What he just said made my stomach muscles to twist in a good way.

'Thank the heavens then.' I reply and kiss his nose, tip toed and we walked back to our seats with a huge smile on our face. This is the first time I made a move to kiss Christian and I like it. Sitting facing Christian makes me think a lot of things, more questions swim my mind. Suddenly, my mood takes a nose dive to deep down of Marina Trench. What am I getting myself into? Who is this man? What did he see in me that caused him to give up his habit? What does he do? He has to somebody if he can afford a 787.

* * *

I would have dragged her to the bed if it was not for the damn announcement. Anastasia looks very cute and girlish in this blouse. She even throws a chiffon scarf around her neck. I can do wonders with it, only if she likes it, I add to myself as a mental note.

After she kissed me on my nose, which no one else has done it, and also a first time she actually moved forward to kiss me, we walked back to our seats. I can't stop smiling thinking of the kiss she just planted. A first! Finally I have her only for myself and I am glad she did not push me away. After buckling up, Anastasia stares into my eyes for a long time. Her expression is mixed with confusion and concern. I can feel the withdrawal and the whole atmosphere became cool and distant.

'What are you thinking Anastasia?'

'Who are you Christian?' she asks softly.

'Christian Grey.'

'Don't try to be funny. You know very well what I am asking,' she replies trying to be angry. I chuckle softly.

'What do you want to know?'

'Who are you? What do you do for a living? How big is your business? If you can afford a 787 that actually raises a lot of questions.' She looks quizzical.

'Anastasia, I own Grey Enterprises. I buy, build and sell companies. It is an empire which I built it after I dropped out of Harvard, all by myself. I made my first million four months after starting my business and it has been a steady growth. As for the 787, I own this. It has been my dream to own a Dreamliner.'

'Don't you have a board to answer?'

'No. I own my company'

'But Christian, if you have this, why did you take a commercial flight?' she asks suspiciously. She has this cute expression whenever she is puzzled.

'To find you of course.' I reply with a huge smile on my face

'Christian!' she yells softly.

'Don't you know aircrafts have to be sent for maintenance? And Boeing is very strict about it?' I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh..' she simply says and looks out of the window.

'Anything else?' I ask her. She is still looking out and the aircraft started to shake but not violently.

'Why me?' her voice is slightly louder than a whisper looking down at her knotted fingers on her lap.

'Ana, I have been seeing your face in my dreams for a long time. I have been looking for you. I have been searching for your face for years.' I reply to her honestly. Elena has put me off blonds but even before meeting Elena, brunettes are something that always interests me. During those hormone raging years, Ana's face started appearing in my dream. Once I became a dom, I looked for brunettes, brown haired girls, looking for the girl in my dream, my Ana actually.

'Christian, I've also have seen you on my dreams but it is something which I don't want to revisit now.' She looks at me, with sadness filling her eyes. Oh my, her face is soft and beautiful but with sadness filling her face, she looks very vulnerable and broken. What did she see, that she doesn't want to revisit? Did she see what I had done till I met her? My playroom? She is very silent and that is making me extremely uncomfortable.

'Anastasia, ask me whatever you want to ask me. Clear your doubts. I want our relationship to be open.'

'Tell me about you Christian. You said you were a dom, and into BDSM relationship, anything that I should be aware of? So I won't be surprised later.'

The aircraft started to shake violently and Ana held to her seat strongly. I am still debating if I should tell her about Elena. How will she accept it? I let a huge sigh and decided to tell her.

'Anastasia, there is one thing that you should know.' She turns her full attention to me. Her eyes are eager to know about me.

'Ana, when I was young, I was a difficult child. During my teenage years, I use to get into lots of trouble but it all stopped when I was sixteen.' I look at her trying to read her expression but she displays nothing. I continued.

'I met Elena during a summer, when I was 16. My parents wanted to teach me discipline and hardship so they sent me to clean Elena's backyard. Elena knows my issue and she taught me how to control my anger and divert it to something else. I became more receptive of my surroundings and became easier to control. I started excelling in studies.'

'What did she do to change you?'

'Anastasia, don't hate me for this.'

She nods slowly.

'Anastasia, Elena introduced me to BDSM. She had full control over me.'

'Who is Elena?'

'My mother's friend.'

'How old is she?'

'Old enough to know more than me at that time, and being my mother's friend, she is as old as my mother.'

She looks out again, looking even sadder. Oh my, what have I done?

'Anastasia' I call her softly. A single tear drop from her eye.

'Was she abusive?' she whispers.

'It was not abuse Ana. It was consented. I needed the discipline. If Elena did not come into my life, I would be maybe in some rehabilitation center recovering from drug or other serious offenses.' I explain to her but something tells me that she is not convinced.

'How many women, Christian?'

'Fifteen,' I reply cautiously and she still looked confused. Finally she speaks.

'Christian, I need time to digest all these. I realize you have a very difficult childhood but the lifestyle, I have seen it in my dream. When I saw you, I also remembered what I saw in my dream. I won't be able to…' I hush her.

'Shh baby. I don't need that. When I saw you, I realized I need you more. I told you, I have left that lifestyle after seeing you. I waited for you. I had problem with touch. I have never allowed anyone to touch me. Only Mia, my sister touches me. But when you touched me, I didn't have any withdrawal. In fact, I craved more for your touch.' If it is not for the damn turbulence, I would dash to her side and hold her close to me and comfort her.

'Christian. I am not sure what I have done to deserve you.' She sighs looking out of the window.

'An' I started but the pilot interrupted me.

'We are approaching SEATac. Please fasten your seatbelt.' I can't stop myself from rolling my eyes as the interruption.

'Anastasia, I love you. That is what matters now. I really hope you will look past my past.'

'I will. I did. Else I wouldn't be following you to Seattle,' she smiles warmly. Her clear brown eyes are sparkling and I know she doubted herself. We looked into each other's eyes until the plane halts. Natalia opens the door for us. I get up and held my hand out. She takes it without any doubts and smiles warmly. I lead her to the SUV which is waiting for us. I have informed Gail about my arrival with Anastasia and she would be preparing lunch for us. I have planned out several things for Ana to feel comfortable and happy. I only want her to be happy and I will show her happiness.

'Ana, this is Sawyer, Luke Sawyer, my security.' I introduce her to Sawyer.

'Sawyer, this is Anastasia Steele. My girlfriend.' I announce proudly. I can see Ana's eyes sparkled with joy.

'Hello Sawyer,' she nods at him and he replied with full professionalism.

'Hello Ms Steele.' He smiles at me and I know what that damn smile means. Taylor would have filled him in whatever that he wanted to. Me running around, trying to get Ana to be mine. Damn. We got into the car after Ana said her usual statement on not calling her Ms Steele or ma'am.

'Where are we going?' she asks.

'My apartment. I have arranged lunch. Then I am taking you out.'

'Where?' she asks with a little excitement.

'That is a secret. You will know when we reach the place.'

I have not told her that I am taking her for a charity dinner tonight. I know she has packed light and I will get whatever that she needs for the dinner tonight. As we turn to the road leading to my apartment, her eyes grew bigger looking at the tallest building, ESCALA.

'That is where we are heading.' I point to her ESCALA. Her eye widens even more. I am amused.

'Can your eyes open even wider that this?' I look into her clear eyes.

'Christian, that place looks so posh and expensive.'

'Ana, I bought that apartment because I liked it. I know you will also love it.' She smiles and I squeeze her hand assuring. She smiles weakly. Sawyer pulls at Bay 2 and parks. I lead Ana to the elevator and shove in my access card and automatically 30th floor lights up. No one will come in now. I look at Ana and she is looking very cute. I walk up to her and hold her around her waist.

'Christian, what if anyone comes in?!' she whispers loudly hitting my arm. I couldn't hold my laughter.

'Ana, once my access card is in that slot, no one can enter it. We will only exit this elevator at my penthouse.'

'Penthouse? You live in the penthouse?'

'Yes, it is ours now.' I kiss her soft lips and her hands rest on my chest.

'Your heart is beating very fast.' She says after we break the kiss.

'That is because you are touching me. Remember, I have never been touched before.' I smile at her and the elevator pings open. I take her hand and lead her out to the apartment.

* * *

This is where he lives? It shouts a million dollar, no a zillion dollar. I felt like floating around. After stepping into the apartment, no apartment is not the word to this mansion. A mansion in the sky. I walk up to the living room and looked at the view it has. The whole Seattle is visible. Christian circles his arm around my waist.

'Enjoying the view, Ms Steele?'

'Yes. The whole Seattle is at your feet.'

'Ours' he whispers.

'Christian, the view, the apartment, everything..'

'You haven't seen everything Ana. Come, Gail has prepared lunch. After lunch, I will give you a floor tour.'

'Alright.' I nod and followed his lead to the dining area. After taking my seat, a beautiful and elegant looking blond appears with a beautiful and genuine smile. She radiated a very motherly vibration and I like her already.

'Gail, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend. Anastasia, this is Gail, my housekeeper. She keeps my house and day organized and filled with food.' I smile. Gail gives a small laughter.

'Hello Ms Steele, and please don't listen to Mr Grey. He exaggerated that'

'Hello Gail. Please call me Ana.' I smile at her. She nods and serves mushroom soup and walks away after asking us to enjoy lunch.

'This is good. I should get the recipe from her.' I say enjoying the soup. Christian smiles away.

'You have not tasted her cheese and mac. No one does it like her.' Few minutes later, Gail walks in with the main dish and a bottle of wine. Oh no.

'Chicken Maryland and red wine.' She announces.

'Anastasia doesn't take wine. Orange juice please Gail.'

'Oh.. I am sorry. I will bring on the orange juice right away.'

After a fantastic lunch, Christian takes me around the house. First was his study.

'This is where I spend most of my time at home.' It is cozy and furnished with dark wood and a nice rich brown leather executive chair. Then he leads me to the library. All four walls have racks floor to ceiling racks and it is filled with literatures. I pick a book and it is Tess, first editions.

'I love this room.' I say without realizing. There is a pool table and a desk with two chairs at another corner. I walk to the table and there is a photo frame sitting there. I pick it up and it was a picture of me drawn in pencil. Only my face smiling brightly. I look at Christian for answers but he just shrugs and drags me out of the room. He then opens another door and a nice cozy bedroom.

'Ana, I know you need time. I have asked Gail to prepare this room. You can sleep here.' I turn to him. I know I can trust him.

'But I want to sleep with you. I trust you Christian. I know you will give me the space.'

'I might not be able to keep my hands away from you, like now.' He says and hugs me hard. His hands slowly move down to my waist and his lips have travelled from my lips to my jaws.

'If you don't stop me now, we might end up on that bed and whatever that I have planned for the afternoon will not happen.' Christian whispers in my ears.

'Stop, now, continue, later.' I pause at each word enjoying his touch. He plants a kiss just above my ears and inhales the scent of my hair and walks out. Walking down the hallway, he has lots of paintings and posters decorating the wall. I look at all of it and couldn't stop from admiring it. Finally he stops in front of a door.

'Anastasia, this room has memories. It has seen a lot of my past. With my subs. But now, I don't need my past. I need you.' He stops searching my face. Oh my, so this was where he had all those fifteen women. How can I step into this room? I don't think I can digest what is inside this room

'Anastasia, this was my playroom' he pauses and opens the door. I feel faint.

* * *

**_What did Ana see? Any guess?_**


	4. Chapter 3 - Ana's New Room

CHAPTER 3 - Ana's New Room

* * *

I love the room. It is all blue and white and it is something that I have ever dreamed off. Two walls are covered with floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books complete with a dark wooden table and again the same executive leather chair. A Mac Pro is on the table and it is the latest in the market. Another wall has a mural of Singapore's skyline painted in shades of blue. As I step into the room, I can't contain my emotions.

'Anastasia, there is something you have to see.'

'What?'

'Turn around.'

I turn around to face the door I just entered and it shocked me to the core. I was stunned. Eight huge poster of my face staring back at me. I move to collage and looked at it with admiration. All those pictures were taken within the eight months I met him. I walk up to the collage and it is close up of me in various facial expressions.

'This is my favorite.' I say softly, touching the frame that is holding picture of me in a green saree. I can remember that I tied this saree for an outing with my sister and Varsha in Malaysia visiting the Glass Temple.

'Mine to. I love the long hair and pointed nose and the beautiful eyes,' he says slowly touching my hair and running his fingers through it.

'This was taken in Malaysia right?' he asks.

'Yes, I visited a temple decorated with only glasses.'

'How did you get all these?'

'Remember the security that I hired?'

'Yes'

'He sent me pictures of you, and I choose the pictures..'

The other posters taken with different expressions of me, angry, thinking, happy, excited and even one with the new hair style I tried.

'Stalker!' I murmured and I can't hold my excitement with this room. I swirl around and announced.

'I love this! But there is no window.' And Christian's face turns dark. Oh my, this was his playroom and it is supposed to be private and that is why there is no window.

'Sorry.' I quickly say and he gives a tight smile.

'Come Ana. To my favorite place.' And he takes me down to a two door room. He opens it and the view is simply breathtaking.

'This is our room, and you are free to sleep here if you want.' I look around and everything is white and clean.

'You hardly use the room I believe.'

'Yes Ana.'

'I love it!'

* * *

It was nerve wrecking moment waiting for Ana's reaction when I told her about Elena. To my surprise, she took it easy and did not freak out. After a wonderful lunch, I gave her a grand tour of my apartment. She looked hurt when I told her she can sleep in a room, which I told Gail specifically to ensure there is no trace of my past in it. Gail did a wonder and even I was taken back, how the room smelled. Ana looked hurt when I told her she can sleep here but recovered when I traced her jaws with my lips. She tastes as sweet as a strawberry. Lavender and strawberry is my favorite now. After showing her my room, I decide to tell her my plans.

'Anastasia, there is a charity dinner that I need to attend today. I want you to accompany me.'

Shocked Ana is something I love to see. Her eyes are wide and scared.

'Can't I just …'

'No you can't. You are following me and we are going out now to get a dress for it.'

'Dress?'

'Yes.'

'Christian, I,'

'No buts Ana.' I smile to her and speak to her with a very soft tone without loosing control over the situation.

'Christian, I also need to tell you something.'

'Yes.'

'My sister arranged few of my friends to meet me at the Hindu Cultural Center to watch classical dance tomorrow evening, at 7.'

What! How can she agree for something without asking me?

'Are you angry?' she whispers. Oh no, No Ana, I am not angry.

'No. I am just not used to this. I use to have control over everything and now, when you plan something, without involving me, it is new to me and I need to learn to adapt to it.' I say giving up on getting angry to Ana.

'Christian, I have some concerns.'

'What is it Ana?'

'Christian, you are a prominent figure and if you take me, won't it'

'Stop it Ana. You are my girlfriend, and I am taking you. Hell with who will know about it. We are meant to be known to everyone. You are mine.'

I can see how worried is she but I want to show her to the world, I want her to be happy.

'Christian, are you sure about this?'

'Yes, Ana!' I say with a very confident voice.

'Alright, come lets go.' She says finally after a long silence.

* * *

I am tired. I just want a simple dress and this woman is not giving what I want. Christian is sitting in a corner meddling with his blackberry looking calm as ever. _Has he done this before? Waiting for a woman to do her shopping?_ As if he heard my thoughts, he looks up and immediately his face changed from calm to worry. He raises and walks towards me.

'What is bothering you Anastasia?' Damn he reads my face like the back of his hand.

'I can't find what I want.' I say hiding my thoughts.

'Ma'am, black wi..'

'No I don't want a black. I want a soft light color.' I say still controlling my temper. I have been repeating this for the last two hours but she could only find black, midnight blue or bright red for me.

'Ms Acton, Anastasia wants a soft light color.'

'But Mr Grey, it won't suit her. She will..'

'Get what she wants,' Christian says with a domineering voice. Even I felt a little timid.

'Yes Mr Grey,' she replies and hurries out leaving us at the trial room.

'I am sorry Christian.'

'Why Ana?'

'I am taking so much of your time.'

'Don't be sorry. I want you to have what you want.'

Finally Ms Acton comes out with a soft pink dress which I fall in love immediately. It has a dash of saree property in it. A long cloth falls behind my back and the dress is sweeping the floor. It has diamond stone works across the body.

'She will try it.' Christian says when I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dress. Acton hands me the dress and I step into the changing room, which is just a curtain at a corner and pull it to cover. Stripping double quick, I hop into the dress. Oh my, I need someone to zip it up. I peep out of the curtain and Ms Acton is nowhere and Christian is looking up just in time.

'What baby?'

'Can you please call Ms Acton.'

'Why?' he asks but a small smile started playing on his lips. I blushed.

* * *

Who the hell is she looking for?

'What baby?'

'Can you please call Ms Acton.'

'Why?' I ask and immediately her cheeks matched the dress. She blushed and I know she needs someone to zip her up.

'Ummm. I need her help.'

'For what?' I whisper darkly.

'Umm, to zip me up,' she says whispering and she bites her lower lips. Oh my, that is so sexy and seductive. I walk up to her and say, 'I can do that for you Anastasia.' I walk to her and turn her around. She closes her eyes and the redness in her cheeks got brighter. Oh my, what a back. It is flawless and milky white and smooth. I run my finger on her spine right from her neck to the little back at her waist and I reach the zipper. Slowly zipping it, I couldn't help whispering to her. 'I wouldn't mind unzipping it too, Anastasia.'

Ana turns around, still bright red and says something that I never thought I will hear it from her.


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting Closer

_**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and comments. The drama will begin now!**_

* * *

'I wouldn't mind if you unzip it, Christian.' she whispers near my ears. Damn woman, she is testing me way too much. She steps back and asks, 'How is it?'

* * *

Where on earth is this woman? Christian looks up and there is a knowing smile on his lips.

'I can do that for you.'

Christian touches my neck and his finger traces my spine from the top to the end of it, where the zip starts.

'I wouldn't mind unzipping it'

The trail of Christian's finger left a burning trail on my skin and I craved for more. After he zipped me up, I couldn't stop myself. I turned and tiptoed to his ears and whispered that I don't mind him unzipping it. When I look at him, he was amused and happy.

'It will be my pleasure Ms Steele.' and he kisses me deeply. After getting silver sandals, and a silver handbag, we returned to Escala.

'Ana, I have some work to attend. Why not you have dome rest?'

'What time are we leaving?'

'Seven.' he says with a clipped voice scrolling in his blackberry. Since Christian took the call when I was trying on the sandals, he seems to be distracted.

'Is anything bothering you Christian?' I asked him, placing my palm on his cheeks. He takes my hand and kisses my palm and says, 'Nothing that you should be worried. I have something to attend. I will come to you once I am done.'

I nod and smile warmly and walked to my own room. I see that my box containing my pink dress is sitting on my bed. My small bag is also here. I quickly pull out my sarees and dresses and hang it in the build in closet. After arranging all my stuff, I checked and I have two hours before we leave for the dinner. I decided to test out my new computer in my new study. i walk to my study and stood in front of my posters admiring it. What have I done to deserve Christian?

I power up my Mac pro and access my mail box. There are emails from my sister and my friend whom I am meeting up tomorrow, Riya.

* * *

To : Anastasia Steele

From : Vennesa Steele

Subject : Safe and sound

Darling sister,

I hope you have followed your heart to Seattle and start living your life to the fullest. I can say your ex-husband is.

I hope you are still going for the cultural show. Riya and the gang are eager to see you. Is Christian following? Inform Riya so she can get an extra ticket for him.

Mom asked how it is progressing between you and Christian. I told her to leave you alone.

Do keep in touch. And I miss you.

Your loving and bitchy sister,

Ven

* * *

I smile at her mail. I quickly rush to Christian's study and peep into his room. He is on the phone yelling at someone.

'How the hell did that happen? '

'It is my god damn wish where I want to go and with whom. Just make sure it is not published. Did you get that!?'

Oh my. What has happened? What should not be published? Christian throws his blackberry on his desk and looks towards me. His expression immediately softens.

'Anastasia, what is it?'

I walk into the room and touch his jaw which is very tensed.

'What is the problem Christian? Who are you scolding?'

'Some issues Ana. Don't you worry about it.'

'Christian, do you want to accompany me to the show tomorrow?'

'The one at the Hindu cultural center?' he asks with a raised eyebrow. I nod and he smiles.

'I wanted to but I have something to sort out tomorrow evening. You said you are going with your friends right.'

'Yes. If you are following, I will arrange for the tickets.'

'No Ana. I need to sort the issue. I will drive you there and pick you up after the event is over. You have a wonderful time with your friends.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. You need your time with your friends. You have gone through a tough time lately; you need to have some fun.'

'Alright. I am in my study.'

'I will be right up. I have another call to make.'

I nod and kiss him on his cheek and walk to my study. _My own study!_

I quickly replied Vennesa about the dress I got and the little zip incident. I am still blushing thinking about that little incident. No one has touched me like that. I opened Riya's email and she has confirmed the time and location to meet. I replied that I will be there sharp 6.45 and as I click on the send button, Christian's smell fills my nostrils. I turn around and he is leaning against the door frame watching me with his right hand in his pocket.

'All mails replied?'

'Yes. Are you done with your 'issues'?' I ask with my hand showing inverted quote.

'Teasing me Ms Steele?' he says and he walks towards me. Perfectly trapping me with his arms against the desk, his lips are just millimeters away.

'No Mr Grey.'

'I think you are.' And with that, he kisses me deeply. I hold him around his neck and return the kiss with equal passion.

'Anastasia, you are the best thing that has happened to me.'

'You are the best thing that has happened to me. I just don't know what I have done to deserve you.'

'Aren't you going to get ready?'

'Yes. I better get going.' I say as he releases me from his trapping hand. Those strong hands.

'Gail will help you with the dress. I have informed her to meet you in your room at six.'

'Sure. Thanks!' I smirk and walk away leaving Christian smiling ear to ear.

Once I am ready, thanks to Gail who did wonders with my curls, I walk to the living room precisely at 6.45. Christian is facing away from me. The entire security team is being briefed and Taylor is the first to notice me. His eyes widen and immediately he alerted Christian to my presence. He immediately turns and the team disperses quietly.

'Anastasia, you look beautiful.'

'Likewise Christian.' Christian is dressed in a black tuxedo suit complete with a bow tie looking crisply handsome.

'I think it is dangerous to show out there. Someone might just snatch you away.'

'Not while your arm is around me.'

Christian smiles widely. 'Shall we?'

I nod and we head to the car.

* * *

Damn Elena. She is insisting that I should get a sub. Elena manages to catch me in front of the restroom. She has been eyeing me and Ana since the time we stepped into the ballroom and since she was seated in another table, she couldn't speak to me.

'It has been eight months Christian. I am not sure what the hell gone into you. What the hell you are doing with that Asian Chick. She doesn't look like a sub to me.' She says waving her perfectly manicured hand. She has been constantly sending biodata of potential subs and even bringing some to meet me. I have told her a million times that I am not interested. It is just not getting into her thick head.

'Elena, firstly, her name is Anastasia, not Asian Chick and secondly, nothing has gone into me. I love her and she loves me.'

'Love is for idiots Christian. There is no love in this world. People pretend to be in love. Real love doesn't exist.'

'Stop it Elena.' I hiss at her. Somehow she managed to raise my anger. I have avoided her since the day I saw Anastasia but she just manages to find her way to me.

'Christian!' Anastasia voice fills my ears. I turn around and she is there standing as delicious as ever but with confusion all over her face.

I walk to her, 'Anastasia, what happened?'

'What happened Christian? You are away for a very long time. So I came out to look for you.'

'Sorry dear. I met a friend. I had some catching up to do.' But Ana's eyes hovered over my shoulder eyeing Elena suspiciously.

'Anastasia, this is Elena.' I lead Ana to Elena and Elena had her fake smile plastered on her face.

'Hi dear, I am Elena Lincoln.'

'Hi. Nice meeting you.' Ana says with a strained voice. I can see her lips were trembling. She turns to me and asked with a much clipped tone, 'Are you coming in?'

'Anastasia, I will be in, give me a minute.'

'One minute' she hisses harshly and turns and walks away. The hostility radiating from Ana is very intense and I believe it has something to do with Elena.

'So that Asian thing has full control over you!' Elena says bitterly.

'She is not Asian thing, Anastasia, and she is not having full control. She is mine and I am hers. Now, don't you bring up any Sub biodata to me.'

'You will regret this Christian. You will definitely regret.' Elena replies with confidence.

'Thank you for your concern.' I said bitterly and walk into the ballroom, to Anastasia.

* * *

That child molester is more important than me? He is talking to her, leaving me all alone. Suddenly, Christian's hand touches my bare shoulder. Damn. He kisses my temple and sits beside me. He takes my hand and clasp it with both his palms.

'Ana, what is wrong?'

'Nothing,' how can he ask me what is wrong?

'Ana, I can see in your eyes. It is stormy. What is wrong?'

'Christian, let's not discuss this here.'

'Alright.' He says and focuses on the stage and his demure changed into a very strong and sophisticated man, but still holding my hand. I couldn't hold my temper when I saw that child molester with him and he is actually calmly talking to her, calling her a friend. Maybe he can't see her as how I am seeing her but the fact is, she had him in every way she could. After announcing the final amount raised for the night, Christian whispers in my ears, 'I am taking you out after this.'

I shoot a questioning glance, 'Where?'

'You will see.'

After the event ended, we were escorted out to the awaiting SUV with camera flashing all around us. That is another thing that is bugging me. I hope it won't appear in the papers yet. I am still getting to know Christian and with my past, it won't paint a beautiful picture. After securing us in the car, Taylor shuts the door and gets to the front seat with Sawyer. Christian hits a button and a glass panel raise and it felt like a private room.

'Anastasia, what is bothering you?'

'Christian, I am sorry. I should not have behaved rudely to your friend.'

'You know what Elena did to me. I will be surprised if you are not angry. It is okay. I have told her to stay away from us.'

I unbuckle and move close to Christian and rest my head against his chest. His arm encircles me and he holds me around my shoulder breathing softly.

'I am worried about the pictures that was taken when we reached the dinner and when we left.'

'Ana, stop worrying. You are here to relax. I want you to keep happy.'

'I am worried that my past will stain you. Things might be interpreted differently. I don't..' Christian's finger seals my lips, 'Shhhh Ana, nothing will stain me, and no one will interpret anything. Forget it. We are here. Come.'

I step out of the car and a beautiful view of a full moon and the sky covered with stars and a huge lake in front of me.

'This is the Green Lake and this is where they watch the sky.'

'It is beautiful.' I say without looking away.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Christian whispers in my hears and softly kisses my temple. That breath of his and the kiss sends shiver down my spine. I wrap my arm around his waist and admire the beauty of the stars and the moon and its reflection over the lake surface.

'Anastasia, it is getting chilly. Come.'

'But we just got here'

'Anastasia, it has been forty five minutes. You have been standing here watching the moon and the stars and it is getting very cold. You will fall sick. Come.'

'Forty five minutes?! Are you sure dear?' _huh? I called him dear?_ I smile.

'Yes dear. Come.' Christian leads me back to the car. I lean on his strong shoulder and doze off.

'Anastasia, we are home.' Christian whispers in my ears.

'Huh? How long did I sleep?'

'An hour plus. You slept through the drive back from Green Lake.'

Sawyer opens my door and helps me out and Christian immediately comes around and holds me before I lose my balance and fall. i hold on to his strong arms and walk to the elevator which leads to the apartment..

'Care for a glass of wine?' Christian asks me and I cross my arm across my body and looked back at him. He is picking up the wine bottle from the refrigerator.

'I don't take alcohol.'

'I don't mind teaching you to …'

'No! I will get drunk!'

'That would be something I love to see.' Christian says and holds me around my waist with another arm holding the wine.

'You would want to see me drunk and acting like a clown? How could you?' I smack his chest.

'Ouch, that hurts.'

'Does it?' I say holding around his waist. Suddenly I hear someone clearing their throat. I look over Christian shoulder while he turns around and it is Taylor.

'Sir, breech.'

'I will see you in the security room' Christian replies.

What the heck is going on? What breech? Security? What kind of breech?

'Anastasia, I have something to look into. It is also very late. Why not you go to bed and I will see you in the morning?' Christian says trying to hide the strain in his voice. He lets me go.

'Alright. Good night Christian.' I replied feeling rejected. Why is he keeping things from me?

'I want to keep you safe Ana. Don't think too hard. Good night baby.' He kisses my forehead. It's like he can read my mind already. I walk back to my room and close the door. Sighing heavily, I walk to my bath and I realize I need help with the zip. _Gail? Where is she?_ I tip toe to the staff quarters and knock on her door but there was no reply.

'Gail?!' I call out but no reply. Damn. I walk down to my room and I see Christian standing near my door.

'Where did you go?'

'I went to look for Gail.'

'What for?'

'Help me with something.'

Christian's eye darkens and I know what he is thinking.

'Is it what I am thinking?'

'I did suggest to you.' I say and bite my lips. Christian takes two steps towards me and pulls my lips free.

'Do you know that whenever you bite your lips, I want to bite it too.'

'Will you?'

'One day.'

'When?'

'One day Ana. I want you to be comfortable first. I am trying to not to jump on you, but you are testing my will power way too much.'

I smile back at him. I know I am, and I will continue. He did say he respects me. Let's see how far he goes.

'Come, let's get you out of this dress.'

'Huh?'

'And go to bed. I have things to sort out.'

I smile back. In the room, Christian closes the door and reaches my back as I am taking out the beautiful pearl pins from my hair. Gail has pin up strips of hair to show off my neck but still let my hair down at the back.

'This is to cover your back. We don't want Mr Grey to get all worked up by other men looking at your milky white back.' She says while doing my hair.

'That hair actually covered your back, but showed off your neck Ana.' He says and kisses the nape of my neck.

'You don't like it?'

'I loved it. I believe others who was watching you also loved it.'

'Nonsense. No one was watching.' I say and he circles his arm around my waist and his palm resting on my tummy.

'You just never realized how beautiful you are Ana.'

'No one made me feel beautiful.'

'You met the wrong person.'

Karthi. He was right for me. Or at least I thought he was right for me. We shared good time as friends. We laughed, we fought, we chatted. And I thought it was love. .

'I am sorry Ana.'

* * *

'You met the wrong person,' a person who did not appreciate your love.

I noticed an Ana's face changed. It became saddened and a dash of anger is also visible.

'I am sorry Ana.'

'It is okay Christian. It is a fact.' She says softly. I turn her around and tilt her chin up. I look into those clear brown eyes and it is so pure and innocent.

'I love you Ana.'

'I love you too Christian.' Her voice is clear and I know she means each and every word.

'Come, it is getting late.' And she nods smiling and turns around. As I hold the zipper, I know she is re-visiting our little encounter earlier. Her eyes actually darken. Slowly unzipping it, again, I trace my little finger down her back till the end. We were staring into each other's eyes through the mirror reflection and finally, she blinks away.

'Thank you.'

'Good night. Sleep tight.'

'Good night Christian. Don't work too late.'

* * *

He is so sweet. I could just hold him and not let him go for ever, but there is something that he is not sharing. I am still thinking what is the issue that is bugging him. He closes the door after glancing again towards me.

I quickly strip out of the dress and head to the bath to wash off the left over makeup. After washing up, I walk into the closet and to my surprise, there were dresses, jeans, t-shirts, nighties and even lingerie. I smiled to myself. I picked out a soft yellow satin floor length night dress which is complete with a robe. I slip into it and the satin wraps me like a second skin. I pick the robe and place it near the foot of the bed and slip under the comforter and drift into a peaceful sleep.

I hear someone playing the piano. I check the clock and it is 2 in the morning. I get up and put on my robe and walk down bare footed to the source, which is the main living room. I see Christian is playing the piano under a light but the entire room is dark. He is playing a piece of Yiruma. I clapped softly after he finished and he looks up to me and smiles.

'Can't sleep?'

'No. Why are you awake Ana?'

'I heard the music, so I came to check.'

'I am sorry I woke you up.'

'It is okay.'

'I have nightmares Ana.'

'Nightmares? About what?'

'My childhood.'

'What do you see in your nightmare?'

'Me left alone with my mother's dead body. Feeling hungry and cold.' His face looks scared. I quickly hold him and say, 'I am here. Come, let's get some sleep.'

'When I sleep, the nightmares come back.'

'It won't. Come' I say and drag him to his room. He takes off his shirt and I could see some scars on his sculptured body. _I will leave this for another time._ I lay him down on the bed and pull the comforter over him. I slip next to him and place my face on his chest. His heartbeat is fast but steady.

'Good night Christian.' I say and he throws his arm around me and kisses my head and inhale my scent.

'Good night Ana.'

* * *

_**A small hint - Do you think Elena will back off?**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Just a normal day

The sun is shining directly to my face. Damn, why am I so warm? I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Christian, on top of me and he is heavy. Damn. His hand is thrown over my waist and his head is on my shoulder and his legs are over mine, perfectly pinning me on the mattress. I run my fingers through that thick copper hair and Christian stirs. He looks up and those just got up look is so cute on him.

'Good morning Mr Grey.' I say smiling at him.

'Good morning Ms Steele,' he says smiling at me.

'Do you mind moving away? I need to use the bathroom.'

'And if I refuse?' he says hovering above me.

'I will push you.' I say pushing him to the side and got on my foot marched to the bathroom. Pushing away a rock of muscle is a tough job, I say. After clearing up, I looked for mouth rinse. Ah, there, after rinsing my mouth, usually I brush my teeth but it is not here. Mouth wash will do. I walk out and he is lying on his side watching the door.

'There you are.'

'Yes. So no nightmare?' I ask standing beside the bed crossing my arms.

'Surprisingly, no Ms Steele,' he says and pulls me back to the bed pinning me again. I couldn't help but let out a squeal surprised by the fast move.

'And how are you feeling?' I ask after being secured under him.

'Very refreshed. I have never slept beyond five and never slept through. But with you at my side, no nightmare, no sleepless night and I wake up happy.' His hips suggesting something. The kiss deepens and at that very moment, his phone rang. Christian growled and rolls over to pick up the call.

'What? I don't want that damn thing to be published. I don't care how you do it!' he slams his phone and runs his fingers through his thick hair.

'What is it Christian?'

'Nothing Anastasia. Nothing to worry. What do you want to do today?'

I got of the bed and sit on lotus position but eyes still fixated to Christian. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

'I am not sure what to do, I am the guest, you are the host. So you should plan.' I replied and started stretching.

'What are you doing?'

'Streching.'

'More like..'

'More like Yoga. Now, I am going to shower.'

'And if I drag you back to bed?'

'I will shout and bring the whole security team here.' I look at him challenging and he raises his arm.

'You might, and I have something to look into. After I sort it out, I am taking you out.'

'Alright.' I walk out his room and on the way to my room, I looked for Gail and as usual, she was at the kitchen marinating chicken.

'Mrs Jones, good morning.'

'Good morning Ms Steele.'

'Ana please. And what is for breakfast?'

'What do you want Ana?'

'Anything. Pancakes?'

'Sure.' And she turns to start with the batter. I walk up to my room and quickly have a nice warm shower and walk into my closet, courtesy of Christian. I scan through I fell in love with a soft cream shade silk blouse. I match it with a black jeans and tie my hair into pony tail. A nude shade lipstick and some blush, I am done. I head to my study, which I am totally in love, especially the collage and the mural, I log into my email. An email from Riya saying that she is looking forward for the evening and she will be waiting for me with the gang. I type a quick reply saying that I am also looking forward and promised to be on time. _I hope Christian will be able to send me on time… with what ever that is eating him up._

I walk to the kitchen and he is sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, having a small chat with Gail.

'Ms… Umm.. Ana. Hi.'

'Hi Gail. Hi Christian.'

'Enjoy the pancake. I have something to do.'

'You look nice Ana…'

'Thanks Christian. Now where are we going?'

'I want to take you to Snoqualmie Falls. It is about 45 minutes from here and you will love it.'

'I will. I love sea side..'

'Sea side, waterfalls, beaches, rivers… any body of water. You love it.'

'How did you know?'

'I know everything about you Anastasia. I followed and learnt about you for eight months!' he smiles with the feeling of accomplishment.

'Come!'

I walk closer to Christian and stand in front of him while he is still sitting on the stool. He holds me around my waist and I hold him around his neck.

'I love you Anastasia. I love you a lot. You are one woman who made me go crazy, running around the globe, finding out things. You got me drunk.. you threw my life out of proportion. You was like a hurricane.'

'I didn't know that.'

'You mean a lot to me.'

I kiss him deeply. He really makes me feel happy.'

'You make me happy Christian.'

'Now come. It is getting late. Else you won't be able to make it for the show.'

The drive to the fall was marvelous. I loved the scenic view. The falls itself was majestic. The view from the viewing deck is simply breathtaking. I enjoyed every second spent there. Christian looked very playful and carefree. His damn phone did not ring at all and that is a blessing too. He gets pissed whenever he answers it. We had a wonderful lunch and we were back by four.

'I am exhausted. ' I say dropping myself on the bed. Christian walks in and say, 'What? Just that short trip and you are exhausted?'

'Yes. I have to go out again. I am just sooo… fried! You know.'

'Anastasia, there is something I need to tell you.'

'What?' I sit up and Christian has a very disturbed look on his face.

'There has been some news surfacing about us. Our pictures from the charity dinner. I have got the team to stop it from being published but incase, it surfaces, I want you to know I tried every way to stop it from surfacing.'

'You mean news that we are a couple?' I ask. I should have expected this coming. Christian is a prominent figure and he being seen with a woman is something that will increase their sales.

'Yes Anastasia.'

'That figures. You were not seen with a woman before. So I think that news would actually be a highlight. It's just that,' I pause. I am worried what will happen if the news travelled to Australia and with the internet age, _oh god, I am sooo doomed._

'Anastasia, the news has not emerged. I have stopped it. I am just warning you.'

'I understand. Alright, I better get ready. Can we leave at 6?'

'Sure. I have to meet someone at 7.30. I will drop you off and go for my meeting.'

'Who are you meeting Christian?' I ask simply while looking for my blue saree. I pull it out and turn to Christian.

'Someone.'

'Who?'

'Elena' he whispers.

'Alright.' I shrug. That molester. That one name managed to sour my mood and Christian looked down to his feet.

'Anastasia, I have some un..'

'I don't want to know. She is your friend, you are free to see her.' I end it and walk into the shower. After shower, he is nowhere in my room when I walk out and I am glad. I dry my hair and surprisingly, it drops beautifully around my shoulder. I wrap the saree and with a very simple make up, I am done. It is only 5.30 and I tip toed down to look for Christian.

I walk to Christian's study. He is still on the phone and he looks upset, pissed even. My guess is the news about is.

'I am glad that the news is capped. I don't want any more news surfacing. I will issue a statement when we are ready! Get that!' and he slams the phone.

'Christian, I hope you will be able to resolve this as soon as possible. I hate to see you like this.' I touch his jaws, which is now hard and tensed. His jaw muscles relax under my finger.

'That is a very nice color on you,' he eyes me from head to toe and I still feel the thrill of him undressing me with his eyes.

'You like it?' I turn around and when I look back at him, his eyes is wide and a ridiculous grin is on his face.

'Anastasia, you are gorgeous.' He moves closer and turns me until he is facing my back. I know this got to do with my back. I smile to myself.

'This is very revealing.' He says moving my hair to the side and he kisses my back.

'We won't make it if you don't stop.' I whisper.

'Ahem… yes dear.' He kisses again and takes me out.

'Anastasia, I have something for you.'

'What.'

Christian opens a box and a gorgeous ring sitting there staring back at me. It is made of diamonds and sapphire.

'Christian.. it is beautiful.'

'Anastasia, you are more beautiful.' He takes the ring and slides it to my ring finger.

'Happy Birthday Anastasia. You were not here for your birthday. You were flying. So, this is my present for you.'

'Thank you Christian.'

'Come … lets go.'

On the way to the cultural center, Christian held my hand and played with the ring on my finger. At the entrance, Christian drops me and he said, 'I will be here to pick you up.'

'Alright. Ten.' I reply. I step out of the car and quickly scan the area for my friends. Once I have spotted them, I turn to Christian and said, 'They are here!'

'Have fun Anastasia. See you later'

As I walk towards my friends, I turn to look at Christian who is leaning against the car and looking crisply handsome. A small smile and wave is good enough to keep him on his toes.


	7. Chapter 6 - The First Argument

'Riya!' I yell to Riya. Riya is my childhood friend who left to States after finishing primary education at States. She has been all these while keeping in touch through phone calls and emails. It has been twelve years and thanks to Vanessa, finally I can see her in person.

'Tasha! Hey! How are you!'

We hugged for a little longer and I hear someone clearing throat. We parted and I look around and I feel excited to see few others.

'Do you remember Cynthia and Arun?'

'Of course. How are you guys.' Cynthia and Arun left Singapore few years after Riya but I never really kept in touch with them.

'Cynthia and Arun got engaged three months ago.'

'Hey! Congrats guys!'

'Thanks Tasha… it is good to see you.'

We chatted till the show started. It was a wonderful show with several traditional dances and few semi classical dance. During the break, I sneaked out to the washroom and Riya followed close behind. Once we are alone, she asked a question which brought back all memories.

'Venessa told me what happened. I never expected Karthi to do such thing. Why didn't you tell me? You told me you are getting married but you never told me you went for the annulment.'

'I was..' but I can't find the words to complete my sentence. I was just to cought up with Christian? I was glad it is over?

'Tasha, were you out of your mind? I tought something was amiss when you guys acted more like friends then lovers. Every time you speak about Karthi, I can hear your love but I couldn't sense anything from his actions.'

I shared what happened after the wedding and Riya was very mad at Karthi. She knew Karthi for few years before leaving to States but they never kept in touch.

'If I see him, I might just rip his throat off.' She says angrily after listening about the sexless life, leading to overseas job, and finally the separation.

'You said someone was helping you with the lawyer and stuff. Who was it?' she asks before applying a layer of gloss on her lips.

'Yes. I met someone eight months ago. We got acquainted and he helped me to get a proper lawyer …'

'Need not to say more. I am glad you found someone. What is his name?'

'Christian Grey.' Riya's eyes widens and I think it will pop out.

'What?'

'You mean, Christian Grey, the one that owns Grey Enterprise? The billionaire?'

I nod and she starts to clap and jump likes a kid.

'What?'

'Tasha! He is the most eligible bachelor. He is like a sex god!'

'Shut up Riya. Come, let's get going.'

'Tasha! Do you have any idea who you have landed with?'

'Yes. We are still getting to know each other.'

'Don't waste your bloody time! What are you waiting for?'

'What? Christian and I are still getting to know each other. So cut the crap! Come'

The entire show was fun and it has been ages since I had so much fun. I had lots of catching up with Arun till I did not realize Christian is waiting for me. He was leaning against the car door watching me quietly with tight lips. I knew that look. He is pissed. _But why?_

'Tasha! Christian Grey! He is here to pick you up honey.' Riya's eyes glittered under the flashing lights around us.

'Yes. It is getting late and I better get going. Bye Arun, Cynthia. Keep in touch.' I hug both and walk towards Christian.

* * *

Who the hell is that limpy piece of meat? Why is he eye fucking my Anastasia? He is looking at her with a very sly look. He is staring at her bare back whenever she turns away from that creep. I will break his flimsy neck! Finally she sees me and walking to me. _Calm down Grey.. calm down. Don't lose your cool. Those are her friends._

'Christian!'

'Anastasia!' I hug her hard and kiss her deeply. _Suck it up you filthy meat. She is mine!_ I throw my arm around her and usher her to the passenger seat and throw another stern look towards that lousy man.

I am already pissed with Elena who is insisting I should get a sub.

_Flashback of discussion with Elena while Anastasia is at the Cultural Center_

'You what? You destroyed the playroom? What on earth are you thinking Christian? Do you think that Indian Chick is enough? You will outgrow her very fast!' Elena's perfectly manicured fingers flies around her exaggerating her feelings, I couldn't care at all.

'Elena, get this into your head. I am with Anastasia, and she is enough.' I bang the table between us but that doesn't scare Elena.

'Christian, you threw 8 months of your life out of the window after ending your contract with Merci. I am still getting calls from her crying away asking why you ended the contract. She was perfect. Her tolerance for pain was high; she was able to handle your punishments. I just don't get it. What did you see in that Neanderthal?'

'Anastasia is a woman of my dreams. She is something that I have been waiting for. And never call her anything else except Anastasia'

'Christian. Mark my words. You will regret this. That woman is a big no no for you!'

'Thanks Elena but from now on, our relationship will be pure business.' With that I left Elena heading towards my life, Anastasia.

_Present time_

The drive back to ESCALA is quiet and fast. Anastasia has drifted into light sleep and when we reach, I touch her shoulder and stirs opens her eyes.

'We are home.'I whisper in her ears and she open those eyes and she looks so innocent.

'Oh… sorry.' And she sits up and she is ready to hop out when I open her door. Boy she is gorgeous. I am not surprised if the men eye fuck her but she is too beautiful to let out like this. _You can't cage her up Grey!_

The moment I enter the apartment, I drag her to the living room. I have to ask her.

'Anastasia, why do you have to wear something so sexy?' I turn towards her and we are at the middle of the room with a confused looking Anastasia.

'What do you mean by why I have to wear something sexy?

'Anastasia that blouse on you has a very deep and wide back. It is held by only two hooks. It shows almost all your back!' I realize my voice is getting louder. I start pacing the room and run my fingers through my hair.

'It is damn easy to rip it off! What if someone just pulls you and it comes off!'

* * *

'Christian, this is not sexy! There were sexier women there. You are getting worked up for no apparent reason' I say opening my arm and look at myself. _What the hell is his problem? _

'Those guys were staring at your back. I saw that!' Christian is raising his voice and I am getting a little scared but I am innocent. I didn't do anything wrong. Part of me is thrilled. Karthi has never showed that he is jealous. We never argued and I am enjoying this new experience.

'The evening dress I wore yesterday also revealed my back, even my shoulders, and men were looking but it didn't bother you!' I shout back with hands on hips.

Christian try to find words to argue but I am not backing now.

'What are you worried about? Even if they look, I am not paying attention.'

'Who was that man you were talking to?' he bites back. Hey! This is actually fun.

'My friend's fiancée.' I say simply. I also have not forgotten Elena yet.

'You looked very friendly with him.' he growls.

'I knew him since my school days! We have not met in a very long time.' now what the hell is wrong?

'I don't like the way he looks at you. I don't want you talking to him anymore, Anastasia!' he shouts. Damn that is the limit!

'Christian! When you slipped away and spoke to that Blondie, I got upset, but I didn't ask you to stop talking to her. You also went to meet her today. Did I say anything about it?! You are out of your mind!' I shout back. I cross my arm and stare at him, sort of daring him to counter me.

'What if you find them better than me?' Christian whispers softly. He looks down. Oh my, my poor Christian, who appears bold and powerful, even a Dom, looks so vulnerable.

'Huh? Are you out of your mind?' I ask back couldn't stop feeling a little confused with what is actually going on in his mind.

'With my fucked up past, another charming man might snatch you from me Anastasia.' he says slightly louder. I walk closer to Christian and take his hand.

'Christian, why do you have this inferiority complex? If I wanted a nice charming man, I wouldn't have called you when I came to San Francisco. It's you that I want. I liked your touch, I love you. I am not going anywhere.'

'You are too beautiful. What if ...' but before he could finish his stupid theory, I said, 'Christian, I am not going anywhere. I am here right.' his beautiful eyes looked straight into mine and it looked scared.

'Anastasia, will you sleep on my bed tonight?' he asks hopefully. I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms.

'You asked me to sleep in my own room yesterday?'

'I sleep better with you.'

'I will think about it.' with that, I turn around and walk to my room leaving Christian gaping in the living room. I close the door and lean against it. Smiling to myself enjoying the feeling being loved and cared for. This is something that I have never felt or experienced before. Then I walk to my dresser and started taking off my bangles. At the back of my head, I am still wondering if Christian will accept my Indian culture which is embedded into me, will he accept my beliefs, will I make him regret his decision on giving up on his lifestyle. I was too deep in thought; I did not hear him entering the room. When I look up at the mirror, he is standing behind me looking at my face.

'I am sorry Ana.' he says softly and steps closer. I turn around, we are just a millimeter apart.

'I am sorry too Christian, I shouldn't have shouted.'

'This whole relationship is a new experience for me. You are a new experience for me. I am still learning this relationship.' He rests his forehead against mine.

'Christian, I am afraid that, my culture, my background, my beliefs will drive you up the wall and you might leave me.'

'No Ana. There is no way I am leaving you. Following your every move for the last eight months. I saw your culture, beliefs and that actually made feel drawn to you. I want to be part of it.'

He moves closer and kisses me deeply like his life depends on me. His arm encircles my waist and his arm started travelling up my bare back. He breaks the kiss and asks, 'how do I get you out of these six yards of cloth?'

'I will do that' I whisper but his finger found the safety pin which secured my saree in place, at my left shoulder. As he unpins it, the flimsy chiffon material falls revealing what is under.

'This is a sight to die for!'

'No its not, I believe you have seen more than this.'

'Yes but this is different'

'Oh stop it, I am still fully dressed!' I tell and move away but Christian is quick enough to hold me by my waist and lifted me and dropped me on the bed.

'Now Ms Steele, you have been a very naughty girl. What shall we do about it?' he asks with a raised eyebrow and unbuttoning his cufflinks and few buttons of his shirt. I swallow down, hard. Christian climbs the bed and he is above me supporting his weight with his both elbows.

'Do you know how much I want you now?'

'I can feel it' I whisper back referring to his hips which are pressing against my hips. He has trapped my arms and I can't move. As he lowers his lips, I could only close my eyes and I felt a moist kiss at the nape of my neck. The kiss then trails along my collarbone and stops near my chest. He bites softly and moves aside. Now supporting his weight on his left, his finger started tracing my forehead down to my nose then to my lips. I kiss the tip of his finger. He smiles widely and continues moving his finger to my chin, then down my neck and stops at my cleavage. I am looking into his eyes and I can see his eyes are full of love and lust. With my free hand, I take his hand and move it down my breast and to my stomach. He stops there and goes around to my back and now he is again above me.

'I won't be able to stop if I don't stop now. I want our first time to be something special.'

'I want our first to be a special one too, Christian, but I am wor...' but Christian hushed me.

'Shhhh, there is nothing to be worried of Ana, i waited for you for eight months, i will wait for you forever if it takes, i just want you to be comfortable our relationship. Sex can come later, but I will still touch you,' and he tightens his hold around me, 'kiss you,' and he kisses me, sucking my tongue, 'and make out with you,' and his lips and fingers did wonders. I felt something that I only imagined and felt in my dreams, with Christian. Finally, he sits at the side of the bed and looks at me.

'Do you know how sexy you are right now?'

I get up and put the cloth covering my chest and replies, 'yes.' I got off the bed and walked towards the dresser to remove the remaining accessories and again he is behind me. I remove my earings and Christian removed my silver chain with a light blue crystal pendant chain and kisses my neck.

'You should be in platinum and diamonds Ana.'

'No Christian, this silver chain is fine, I don't need diamonds, I need you as my pillar. You gave me a ring already,' I smile.

'I will. Always. I need to check about something with Taylor, I will be back shortly.'

I nod and he quickly exited the room. I lock the door and quickly freshen up and change into a champagne colored floor length satin night dress complete with a robe. I brush my hair until it falls softly around my face and walked out to find Christian. As I cross my study, I decided to email my sister. I enter the room leaving the door open, I log into my email and to my surprise, and an email from Ven is sitting in my Inbox.

To : Anastasia Steele

From : Vennesa Steele

Subject : Enjoy and Stay Safe

Dear darling sister,

Riya told me that you looked happy and beautiful. I believe, Christian is the cause of the happy face and the glow that you are having. How are things progressing? Have you done 'it', yet?

You should know right, men always want what front women. Don't let him starve for too long honey.

Mom sent her regards and asked how is your work and Christian. Don't worry; I know what to reply her. You will always be a mom's innocent young girl.

'Good night honey!

Love,

Your crazy sister,

Ven

I smiled at her email and hit the reply button.

To : Vennesa Steele

From : Anastasia Steele

Subject : Of course I will Enjoy and Stay Safe

Dear crazy sister,

I know that you are crazy but never knew you were dumb. :)

Yes, Christian makes me feel very happy, and important. He cares for my needs and feelings. But nothing has happened between us except a few kisses. I am not letting him starve but he is giving me the space to heal from my broken relationship. So cut the crap. I am not like you.

I know you are good at keeping mom informed on what she needs to know. Keep it up.

Good night and take care!

Love,

Your Sister.

I hit the sent button and shut the state of the art machine and walk towards the security room.


	8. Chapter 7 - Ana meets the Grey

_**Hi darlings! Sorry for the late update but to make it up - This is a very long chapter for you. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

* * *

'How the hell did that happened! I told them specifically not to publish the damn news!' Christian yells! Oh my god. What happened? I tip toed and see Christian facing Taylor and Taylor is looking down defeated.

'What is wrong Christian?' I whispered. Christian immediately turns to me and I can see he looks every upset, angry and worried. He looks at my eyes and fills me in.

'One of the gossip web published us.' Christian says softly. Taylor opens the webpage and I read the article after stepping closer to the computer.

_The most eligible bachelor is no longer a bachelor. We have spotted the billionaire lately with a young Asian Lady whom we are still uncovering. They have attended the Helping Hand Charity Dinner held yesterday. The couple seem to be very comfortable and totally in love with each other. Is it love or money? We certainly hope it is love. We know that Christian Grey is worth 28 billion dollars and certainly we want a lady to spend all his money but hopefully MR Grey has landed on a very comfy relationship based on love and love alone. So ladies out there get Kleenex and move on. We will update soon after uncovering the beautiful lady who stole our CEO's heart._

There was a photo of us entering the hotel and surprisingly, I love the picture.

'Anastasia, I tried to stop it but they still published it.' Hearing Christian's soft voice, brings me to reality. I love the picture but I hate the story. It sounds like I stole something that belonged to someone. I look at Christian.

'Christian, this is what I was afraid of. It is happening. First it was Elena now this. Maybe I should not have contacted you.' I voice my concern. Christian quickly holds me and I can sense his sincerity.

'Anastasia, don't be ridicules. These people have nothing to publish. They keep on following you like a sick puppy.' He says comforting me.

'What should we do now?'

'Anastasia, I need to issue a statement from Grey House. We have to announce our relationship officially before they cook up some story. Before that, first, my mother. Are you ready to meet her dear?' Christian's eyes look hopeful. I have got over my past, and I want to move forward with Christian. I guess the next step is to meet his mother.

'Yes. I will meet your mother. But, will she accept me?' I ask. Christian leads me out to the breakfast bar. I sit on one of the stool and he walks to the refrigerator and pours a glass of orange juice and another glass of wine. He hands me the juice and stands the other side of the breakfast bar.

'She will. I am very sure. She will love you Anastasia.' He says softly. I shrugged and replied, 'I hope.'

'We will go to my mom's house tomorrow morning. I will get my PR team to work on the announcement and it will come out late morning.' I nod at him. He takes my glass and washes it. I walk to him and hold him around his waist from the back while he is washing the glasses. I just feel so confused and vulnerable. What was I thinking? Getting myself involved with a billionaire and expecting my life to be normal and peaceful.

'Anastasia, are you alright baby?' Christian turns and holds me around my waist.

'I think so. I knew I am getting into trouble with you, but not like what I just read. I know you are rich but now, I don't want to label as gold digger. I have seen a lot of news in Singapore and ..' but Christian places his finger on my lips.

'I will bury the reporter who reports you as gold digger. You are my love. The woman who made me fall in love, you showed me love Ana. Our relationship is purely love and I will show that to the world.' I smile at his assurance. Surprisingly, his words put my thoughts at ease. He leans against the wall and I planted a heartfelt kiss on his soft lips.

'Come, let's get some sleep.' I pull Christian to his room. He strips to his boxer and lies down and pulls me down with him. I rest my head on his shoulder. His strong arm thrown under me and holding my shoulder. I drift into peaceful sleep knowing Christian will keep me safe and ensure that nothing and no one will harm me.

* * *

My darling Anastasia, she is so worried on what people will think of her. I will show the damn world that she is my love and nothing like that darn article is accusing.

'Ros!'

'Christian! Did you see the news? Who is the Asian Lady? Is that the girl that you went after at Singapore?'

'Yes. Now listen!'

'She is pretty! Yes I am listening.'

'Publish an official announcements saying that I am going steady with Anastasia Steele.'

'Anastasia Steele? I thought she is an Asian.'

'Mixed parentage. Her father is American and mother is Singaporean Chinese Indian.'

'Oh.. That explains. Alright. I will personally do the write-up. I don't want any of the staff to get hold of this and go whacko. Besides, this has to be properly worded. I will call for the press myself and announce it today by ten.'

'Good because I am taking Anastasia to my parent's place.'

'Alright.'

Now that is settled. I feel very refreshed and calm every time I sleep with Anastasia. I think it is her aura which is keeping me controlled, composed and calm. I walk back to the bedroom after grabbing a glass of wine and see her sleeping calmly. My emperor chair is empty waiting for me. I sit and watch Ana sleeping. I am not sure for how long I am watching her and finally, she stirs on the bed.

'What are you staring at?' she gets up and looks at me.

'You. You look so peaceful sleeping.'

'Thanks. Now, I need to take bath. What breakfast do you want?'

'There is nothing much in the kitchen.'

'I saw some wheat flour. I will make Indian breakfast for you.' And she winks and jumps off the bed off to her room. When am I going to share my room and bed with her? I realize that I have gone sexless for the eight months and no urge at all. I only need my kickboxing, my running and my Anastasia's lavender smell to keep me sane. This is some miracle. Seeing Anastasia in my dreams, seeking her in all those subs, and find her in the plane and waiting for her. _Damn it is not so me! I am Christian Grey! I control my life!_

I walk to my bathroom and look at my reflection.

Reflection: You suck Grey! What happened to your controlled life? You have just lost everything!

Me: I found what I want

Reflection: You lost everything! Your life was so controlled and full of sex, dominance and control. Now after seeing that pathetic thing, you threw everything out of that darn plane window!

Me: Oh Shut up! I wanted her. I have seen her in my dreams and I have been looking for her my entire life.

Reflection ; Oh So, is that why you got all brunettes as your subs?

Me: Yes! Now knock it off. Sex is not important for me now!

Reflection: Yeah right. Even I am surprised you went on without sex for the last eight months.

Me : Self-control, you fool.

Reflection : My foot! With her parading in her flimsy saree, I think it is about time you will drag her to your playroom and fuck her senselessly. Oh Yeah! You tore down that heaven of yours. Moron!

Me: I gave it up for Anastasia! Now get lost!

Reflection: You can chase me but not what you are! You are a dominant! Not a whimp!

I can't talk to the damn reflection. One full glass of water is enough to wash away the damn irritating reflection. Now I can see myself. The man who is in love with Anastasia Rose Steele, the woman who has showed me love. After shower, I head to the breakfast bar and Anastasia is busy making pancakes.

'Pancakes?'

'Nope, this is Tosei. I made it with the wheat flour and rice flour. And a little smashed tomato gravy to go with it. Try it.'

I try what she calls as tosei and surprisingly it taste good. It is like a pancake, but thinner, like a paper. The gravy is simply tasty. It is tomato but I am just not sure how she made it taste, sour, sweet and spicy at the same time.

'Say something Christian!'

'This is simply tasty. I love this.'

* * *

I was not sure how Christian is going to take this. I am just introducing him to something that I have known my whole life. Here it goes, I serve him tosei with tomato chatney hoping he will love it. He tastes it without doubting. _That is a good sign_. Damn he is chewing it and tasting it so long. Bite after bite, and I can't take it.

'Say something Christian!'

'This is simply tasty. I love this.'

'Thank god.'

'Anastasia, I will love whatever that you cook. Don't doubt that.'

I smile at him and sit with my plate. After a light playful breakfast, Christian asks me to be ready by 9.

'We are leaving to my parents place.'

'Oh dear. Christian. Are you sure they will like me?'

'Of course. My mom and dad can't wait to meet you and my sister has flown down from Paris to meet you.'

'We just discussed last night. How can she fly from Paris and ..'

'Anastasia, I work fast. I sent my Jet to pick Mia. They are very excited.'

'You naughty boy.'

'I can be naughtier.'

'Christian, we have to get ready.'

'After I get you dirty.' I am moving away from the sink, slowly but Christian is stalking me with a wicked smile on his face.

'No Christian. We have to get ready, so no getting dirty.'

'But we can get mushy mushy.'

'Noooo' and I leap to my room as fast as I could hoping that Christian will not catchup. As I shut the door, he pushes the door with one strong push and I am defeated.

'Now Anastasia, you made me run after you.'

'So? What are you going to do about it?'

'I am going to make you all mushy,' he has successfully trapped me against the wall. His fingers slowly run through my hair. He has untied my hair and he uses his other hand to slowly unzip my dress. Somehow, I don't mind him unzipping.

'What are you doing?' I whisper.

'Mushing you up.'

'Chris…' and my lips are sealed with a passionate kiss. Christian's bare hands are roaming my back and his lips is ravaging mine, I feel my dress is slipping off my shoulder. When Christian breaks his kiss, he has a glow in his eyes.

'Anastasia, what are you planning to wear?'

'I am not sure Christian. My dress is falling off and if you don't move away, we are going to be seriously late.'

'Yes. I like you looking mushy. Why not you tie a saree.'

'Christian, won't that be…'

'Anastasia, wear your saree. You did tell me you packed some.'

'I did.'

'I see you in thirty.'

'Alright.'

Christian steps back and walks to the door without his eyes leaving me. I never thought Christian's touch will make me crave more. He closes the door and I walk to my bed and slump. Now I am afraid that I will throw myself to him, asking him to take me. _Am I that desperate?_

I run through my bag and picked out my orange chiffon saree. I wash my face and apply a little foundation and blush and complete my look with some gloss. I tie my saree and brush my hair until it falls softly around my face. Once ready, I walk to the big room and Christian is there talking to Taylor. He is dressed in his a cream sweater and dark denim jeans. He just looks delicious.

'Hey, we match!'

I smiled at him and say, 'I am ready.'

Christian decided to take the R8 which is pretty low and I had difficulty getting in with my saree.

'You better help me out. This car is low.'

'And cozy.' He says with his dashing smile. We drive to Christian's parents place and I am just too nervous to speak.

'Are you ready?' Christian asks and I realized we reached and he has parked at the entrance.

'Ready,' I reply after taking a deep breath. This is the moment. My stomach has been in turmoil the whole morning. Wondering how will Christian's parents will accept me, a divorcee going out with their single son.

'Anastasia, they will love you. My mom has gone all out preparing a feast to welcome you.'

I nod and Christian exits the car. He opens my door and as I step out, I see an elderly lady but still looking fit and beautiful in her own way. She is smiling and her smile is warm and motherly.

'Christian!' she greets as I step cautiously towards the entrance. Another elder looking man joints with an equal warm smile.

'Mom, dad, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my mom and dad'

'Hello Mr Grey, Dr grey.'

'Hello Ana. Call me grace.' and she envelops me with a hug.

'Hello Anastasia, finally we get to meet the lady who manages to capture my workaholic son's heart. Come in.'

'Has she arrived!' a high pitched voice breaks the calm. I look at Christian and he smiles and says, 'that is my baby sister Mia.'

'Anastasia, wowww you are sooo pretty' and she gives me a big bear hug. Finally when she releases me, she realized I am not dressed in jeans or dress.

'That is a beautiful costume. I love the cloth falling softly around your shoulder. You must teach me how to wear this.'

'Mia! Enough. Let Ana come in first.' Grace gives a stern look and Mia skips unto the house ahead of us.

'Where is Elliot?' Christian asks before sitting at the couch. I sit beside him taking in the beauty of the interior decoration of the house.

'He will be here in an hour. He is stuck at Portland and got delayed.'

'I bet he had a wild fuck and couldn't wake up in the morning' he whispered in my ears which made me blush brightly.

'So Anastasia, you are a air hostess?' Christian's father asks me. His voice is strong and dominating. I wonder if the whole Grey is dominating.

'Yes Mr. Grey. I was with Singapore airlines.'

'Are your family is at Singapore?'

'No Mr. grey, they have migrated to Australia.'

'Your dad too.'

'Yes.'

'What does your father do?'

'He was the Asia Pacific sales director for Johnson and Johnson.. He took early retirement after my sister got PR at Australia.'

'So you travelled a lot during your childhood?'

'No Mr. Grey. My mother was a housewife. So my sister and I were always at home with her.'

'I can guess your mother is a very strict lady.' he laughs. I feel a little relaxed after he laughed.

'Yes she was, and I guess, she is'

'My mom is strict too...' Christian started but Mia interrupted, 'No she is a monster. She scolds us like we are still 5. ' Mia sits with us with a sour face. Mr. Grey smirks.

'It is for your own good and so you won't run loose on the streets of Seattle.' Christian's mother answers in a calm but strict voice and sits beside Mr. Grey.

'Lunch is ready ma'am' a female voice announces and when I turn to look, a beautiful blond is staring at Christian. I try ignoring but it is damn obvious that she is stripping Christian with her eyes.

'Come Anastasia,' Christian says holding his hand out. I take his hand and follow Mr. and Mrs. Grey to the dining, passing by the blond.

'She is nothing Anastasia, don't sweat it.' he whispers in my ears, assuring me.

I sit beside Christian and Mia sits opposite me. Mrs. Grey sits beside Mia and Mr. grey is the head of the table. As we are about to finish the main course, a bubbly loud voice thunders across the room.

'Why the hell didn't you guys wait for me!'

'That's my brother!' Christian whispers.

'That is because you were inside some woman when we started lunch!,' Mia yells.

'Mia, we have guest. Behave.'

'Ana will know sooner or later, so why not now mom.'

'She has a point Mom. Hi Ana, I am Elliot. Christian's big brother, the charming Grey.' He says trying to give me a big hug but I quickly held my hand out.

'Hello Elliot.'

'Just a hand shake?'

'Cut it Lelliot!' Christian saves me.

'Take your hands off her Elliot.'

'It's okay Anastasia, we can have some private moments later.'

Damn he is open and flirty. I can only smile and look at Christian. Christian's jaw has tensed with Elliot's last sentence.

'So baby sister, when did you arrive?'

'Before you!' she bites back. They started some word wars as I finish my lunch.

'They can be noisier,' Christian whispers to me.

'Ooooo look at them whispering. So cute. But Christian, how did you land on a jackpot? Thank god you are not a gay like we thought.' Elliot laughs.

'Shut up Elliot!'

'Desserst! My special pastry just for Anastasia!' Mia winks and leaves the table. Elliot started talking about his latest project and again the blond appears to sever the dessert. Again, she stands near Christian longer then needed. I hate her!

After lunch, I offered to help but Grace had a better idea. She took me out to the back yard which faces the Sound.

'Anastasia, you are the first girl Christian brought back. I am happy that he has found someone.' I smile at her.

'Anastasia, I want you to know that you are welcomed to the family. Christian has told me about your past. I am sorry honey.'

'It's okay Mrs Grey. I am over my past. I have put it behind and moved forward.'

'Call me Grace dear.'

I smile to her. She could be my mom's age and how do I call her by name.

'I know dear. In your culture you don't call elders by name. I have to get used to it.'

'It is just that you are about my mother's age and I am not comfortable to call you by name.'

'It's fine Ana. I like you. I have never seen Christian as happy as he is now. And I believe you are the reason.'

'No Aunty. He was my pillar and support. He makes me happy. I am not sure if I am doing anything for him.'

'You are dear. I can see a lot of changes in him in the past few weeks.'

'I pushed him away before.'

'I know, Christian told me everything. How you actually pushed him away and got married with your boyfriend.'

'I just never saw the signs. I was never with a guy before and I didn't know how they behave with their girlfriend.'

'One has to kiss several frogs before kissing the prince.' She smiles.

'I only kissed the prince.' I reply smiling sheepishly.

'Whatttt… Christian was the only one you kissed? He has done something good in his life to get you.' Mia's voice echos behind her that made me jump.

'Mia! It is bad to eves drop.'

'Oh mother, I didn't. You guys were talking when I cought up.'

'Its okay Mia.' I calm the situation.

'So, you are still a virgin?'

I know I am bright red and it is defiantly not because of the sun.

'Alright. Don't answer. I get it. You are very shy Ana…' she smiles warmly.

'Mia, she is Asian. People do not speak about sex openly there. Stop embarrassing her.'

'Yes Mia. I am still a virgin. Can we speak about something else?' I smile to her.

'I just wanted to say that wine is being served. So could you two hurry up to the house?' and with that she skips away. After Mia is out of earshot, Christian's mother says, 'Anastasia, I want you to be comfortable here. You are welcomed anytime. And Christian said that you are worried if we will accept you for your past. Honey, it doesn't matter that you are a divorcee. You made my uptight closed up son now happy and I have you to thank too. I noticed you are very quiet, I hope it is because this is your first time here.'

'I am just overwhelmed with the hospitality and I am usually quiet and shy. I am glad that Christian has changed now. He is a very charming man and I love him dearly.'

'Come Ana, let's get back in before someone gets worried about you.' She winks and takes my hand and walks into the house.

'Hey, there are my two lovely ladies. I got worried.' Christian is coming out of the back door when we reached.

'See, I told you. Now here Christian, you love. I am returning her to you safely.' She places my hand into his and smiles.

'Thank you mom.' He winks and we enter the house.

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the reflection talking to Christian. **_


End file.
